unplanned
by C.J.SCARLETT
Summary: This story is about sectrets and truth's that eventually will always come out into the open and the surprises and shocks will leave some people angry. This is my first fan fic so please be kind. thank you.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters . This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. The pairings are Janeway/ Chakotay

**UNPLANNED**

CHAPTER 1 

"I feel like crap this is the third I've been sick doctor this week just give me a hypo spray and I will go to the bridge".

Janeway said through gritted teeth to keep the vomit down, mean while the doctor was humming as he ran the tricorder over the captain. He was beginning to get annoyed at the captain's attitude and sarcasticly replied.

"well it's not my fault you have a weak stomach "

Janeway looked stunned and replied "captains don't have weak stomachs doctor just treat the food poisoning and let me go about my duties.

The doctor gave an exasperated breath if he had any and said

" I would if it was food poisoning captain but congratulations your 6 weeks pregnant".

At the mention of being pregnant Kathryn visibly paled

and her eyes filled with tears. The doctor looked at her for the first time since he broke the news and he saw for the first time was fear on the captains face.

Um captain are you alright when he got no answer he called her name Kathryn. The captain jumped by the sound of her name and looked at the doctor.

"Captain are you ok."

"No I'm not doc you just told me news I didn't want to hear he already hates me, now he will hate me more I thought we might be able to repair our friendship but that wont happen now, doc I don't think I can do this on my own". Kathryn said that did nothing to hide the tears in her eyes.

The doctor looked shocked at what the captain just said and he was also scared for her.

The doctor new there was only one man man on board voyager that could make the captain cry like that and that was commander Chakotay what he didn't understand was the captain's that chakotay hated granted things have been tense between and he heard the gossip from the crew regarding his attitude towards her.

Now he was beginning to get angry at the commander because the woman in front of him was not the captain it was a terrified woman who looks like she's lost everything,

he doesn't know the full story but hopefully he will get it because one thing for certain is that she is not alone.

So the doctor did the most out of character for the both of them he sealed the doors and hugged her until she stopped crying. Whether she liked or not she will have to tell the commander and have his reaction but before that happens he wants the story and he will help her with the courage to the crew. So he just held her and rocked her like a child even if he wanted to let go couldn't he could not because of the death grip she has around him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kathryn pulled away from the Doctor and ran her hands over her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment from him. The Doctor looked away, pretending not to notice her tears.

"Have you given any thought on how to explain this to the crew?"

he enquired, turning back to her.

" You won't be able to hide this from them for long".

"I don't intend to conceal it Doctor , but I need to decide for myself how to treat the pregnancy before I make it public." She responded, unable to meet his eyes.

The Doctor swallowed and asked the question he suspected he already knew the answer to " I don't want to jump to conclusions so I must ask, who is the father?"

The Captain dropped her head and sighed, " I suppose I should start at the beginning,well six weeks ago on Sierra 4.....

Flashback

Kathryn sipped her wine and looked across the table at Chakotay . "I've loved this time together, usually I spend my shore leave alone, studying the history of the planet. I'm glad you talked me into this. It's been wonderful to spend some time with someone who appreciates the pressure of command."

Chakotay smiled and looked into her eyes. " I agree, we spend so much time together as Captain and First Officer, but aside the holodeck I've never gotten to know the woman behind my Captain".

He chuckled "at least without having to deal with insect bites and monkey's."

Kathryn smiled reminiscing on their time on New Earth "true," she remarked " but I don't look on that time with regret. There was a thrill to be had in exploring a new world together."

Chakotay refilled Kathryn's glass from the bottle at the table, a vintage to this planet they had arrived at 2 weeks ago.

" I hope there can be more discoveries for us together. When I left Dorvan it was to become a soldier for the Maquis , I never expected to be exploring an uncharted galaxy, with a captivating woman."

Kathryn smiled and looked across the rim of her glass at the man sat before her " There are some discoveries I think are long overdue."

Chakotay and Kathryn stumbled to the cottage they were sharing, as snow began falling around them, Kathryn was being supported by Chakotay, the wine having a more stronger effect than the synthanol they enjoyed on Voyager.

" Kathryn hurry up and get the key in the door, it's freezing and I'm not sure how long I can keep you upright."

Kathryn smiled and looked at Chakotay with glassy eyes. "Commander Chakotay," she said clumsily brushing a strand of loose hair from her face, " I not drunk, just a little ….. tipsy ."

Chakotay led Kathryn to her bedroom door .

"You have had to much too drink Captain" he teased using her title for the first time that night, " I need to relieve you of your duties . Go get some sleep."

Before he could turn away, Kathryn grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her room. " your duties Commander, have only just begun." She said closing the door.

A big thank you to Monkeeboi for helping me with my grammer and spelling, I'm trying to improve it so thank you

for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Kathryn looked up at the Doctor, equally ashamed of the story she had just told, and relieved to have confided in someone.

" So what next ?" The Doctor enquired , shocked at what the Captains confession.

" Well I hardly think I need to explain the mechanics of it to the ships Doctor" She replied with a warning glance.

"No you misunderstand Captain." said the Doctor " I simply wondered about the Commander's response the next day?.

**Elsewhere on Voyager **

Chakotay stood in front of the window in B'Elanna quarters, as she stared back in disbelief.

"So you just left" she exclaimed shocked at his disclosure.

"What else could I have done?" he replied irritably. " I breached the Captains trust that night and betrayed the woman I have come to admire above anyone else".

Chakotay examined his reflection in the glass, disgusted with the man before him.

" Chakotay we both know it's more than admiration, half the crew can see that"

B'Elanna said , cutting straight to the point as ever.

" The crew can speculate as much as they want, let Tuvok deal with that. Right now I need to build the Captains image of me as her first officer. It was a mistake we aren't in the Alpha Quadrant any more, I can't allow myself to have a romantic relationship with my Captain. Our friendship led us to that night, it must not happen again."

Chakotay turned back to B'Elanna " I envy you and Tom, but both myself and the Captain need to be an example to the crew."

B'Elanna shook her head confused " have you spoken to the Captain since you returned to Voyager."

"of course not" he replied bitterly. " How can I tell her that I betrayed her trust, compromised her standing as Captain and her reputation with the crew? She knows it as well as I do. Better to keep my distance until she comes to me.

The Doctor paced his office as the Captain finished her story. "Have you discussed this with the Commander? Asked him why he left"?

The Captain looked lost, staring in to space. " He hasn't said a word to me off duty since our return. I think his feelings are clear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**5 Days Later**

Kathryn sat at the desk in her ready room, her fists clenched in front of her awaiting Chakotay's arrival. She had called him 10 minutes ago, not giving a reason for the meeting. In the past she had faced the Kazon,Borg and species 8472, but nothing had scared her as much as the Commander's reaction. His reaction would decide whether or not to continue with the pregnancy.

When the door chimed after what seemed like an eternity later, she gave the command to enter.

Chakotay approached the desk like a man awaiting a death sentence.

"Please sit down Chakotay" said the Captain, forcing a smile.

If she was going to tell him the news she wanted to do so as a friend and not his Captain.

"I would rather stand Captain." No flicker of emotion appeared on Chakotay's face, no sign" of how he was feeling.

"Chakotay we need to discuss the events on Sierra 4 , you need to know the repercussions of our action that night."

Chakotay paled at the Captains words. He had known this was coming. So many times he was called to her ready room in the last 5 days, always greeting him as her friend, and trying to touch on the subject but failing. It seem that this time she was going to be direct with him.

The Captain opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated, obviously pained by what she must tell him. Hadn't he hurt her her enough? He cut her short, he could save her this pain at least.

"Captain permission to speak freely?"

the Captain gave a weary smile. "you never needed permission to speak before Chakotay, now is know different."

Chakotay gave a short nod and spoke on.

"Captain what happened on Sierra 4, my actions that night were inexcusable. I disgraced this uniform and everything it stands for. I can assure I will never allow it to happen again. From now on I will dedicate myself to my role as first officer. I will not overstep that boundary again. I made a mistake.

Kathryn sat stunned at what the Commander just said, it looked like Chakotay made the decision for her. She sat still with a blank expression on her face for a couple of minutes until she heard a small cough and looked up at Chakotay.

" Is there anything else Captain." Chakotay said avoiding all eye contact with her.

" No Commander your dismissed." She said barely above whisper.

She remained in her ready room for a few moments after Chakotay had left. Dazed by the changes that had happened befallen her. Shakily she pushed a panel on her desk and contacted Sick bay. "Doctor I'm on my way to sickbay now, please make sure we have complete privacy. We have much to discuss."

"I couldn't agree more Captain."

Kathryn gave no thought to the Doctor's response

as she rose from her desk and entered the bridge.

All eyes were on her as she went through the door to the turbolifts , everyone had seen the Commander as he left.

" Mr Tuvok you have the bridge."

"Yes Captain." Even Tuvok could not explain the Captains behaviour over the last few weeks.

Kathryn took a deep breath and entered Sick Bay.

The Doctor was alone as requested.

"Doctor we need to discuss my condition. I have made my decision on how to precede."

The Doctor knew that before the Captain gave him her decision he must break his own news to her.

"Captain , you are carrying twins."

Thank you all for the reviews and i'm sorry for the wait of this chapter.

Iwill publish Chapter 5 soon.

The time frame the story is set is in season 6 after the events of the Equinox.

There will be no Chakotay and Seven romance.


	5. Chapter 5

**UNPLANNED**

**CHAPTER 5 **

Kathryn paced anxiously around her quarters trying to digest the news the Doctor had given her , she was carrying twins.

She had considered the possibility of terminating the pregnancy, surely one little life was worth the well being of all of Voyagers crew!

After all she would expect any of her officers like tom, Be'lanna and Harry to sacrifice themselves for Voyager if they had to.

Now things have changed, this was not the life of a starfleet officer. These were the lives of two children who never had a chance to make a choice.

Who was being asked to make a sacrifice?

Two children or one selfish Captain to stand by her mistakes.

There was no guarantee she would be able to continue on as Captain, but one thing for certain she was going to be a mother, and that thought was beginning to make her smile.

Hi I know it has been a while since I updated the story thank you for all the reviews so far. I'm really trying to improve my grammar so please stick with the story.

Thank you again. X


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Captains Personal Log:

The Doctor told me today that I'm seven weeks pregnant and both babies are doing well, however he is concerned about me, but I will deal with that when it or if it becomes serious.

I heard their heart beats today it was amazing, it brought tears to my eyes. I can't wait to see the images of them. The Doctor said I would have to wait until my second trimester.

It has been two days since I have spoken to Chakotay in my Ready room. After he left I felt numb and angry that he would treat me like that. It was as if it meant nothing to him and that I was just a random one night stand. But I know that it meant more to me than that.

I know I will have to tell him. But, when he won't look me in the eye and tries to completely avoid me, I find it difficult to know how.

The Doctor has been great and has helped me when I needed it on a personnel level, more like a friend.

However I miss my best friend and wonder if I will have him back.

Computer End Log:

Kathryn sighed as finished and took a sip of apple juice because even the thought of coffee makes her nauseous.

Kathryn turned and looked at the clock it was 01:00 and she was feeling tired. As she stood up to go to her bedroom the ship shook and the red alert was sounding.

She quickly touched her comm badge.

" Janeway to bridge report".

" Kim here Captain unknown vessel appeared out of nowhere and fired at us and there coming back."

"Harry I'm on my way, Janeway out".

She said running down the corridor to the turbo lift. As she entered the lift she requested the Bridge as her destination.

Just as the lift stopped at the bridge the ship shook and Kathryn stumbled, however as she entered the bridge the ship shook again more fiercely and she was thrown from the lift head first in to the railings and then her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**UNPLANNED **

**CHAPTER 7**

All around her she was hearing sounds. When she opened her eyes she was looking at the face of Tuvock, who helped her to sit up.

As she looked around she realised she was still on the bridge, and that they were still at red alert, she stood up and shouted report!

Commander Chakotay looked at her and told her in a raised voice that

"Voyager is under an unprovoked attack, and that the attacking ship is not responding to hails, we only have 75% shields left"

Immediately Kathryn went into action barking out her orders, much to Chakotay's dismay, as he was the one who spotted the blood on her forehead.

Within 5 minutes Voyager had attacked and disabled the enemy ship and left on maximum impulse.

Kathryn ordered all personnel to report on the ships systems within one hour, after which a senior staff meeting will take place.

"Commander you have the bridge I will be in sickbay."

" Aye Captain" he responsed.

When Kathryn got to the Sickbay, it did not look at all busy, just a few minor injuries.

Immediately the Doctor spotted her and gasped, the right side of her face was covered in blood. The crew members in Sickbay heard the gasp and looked over to the Captain and knew she should be seen before them, so they went to the other side of Sickbay to give the Doctor and the Captain some privacy.

"Captain, let's get you cleaned up and checked out, please come this way"said the Doctor as he led her by the elbow to a bed.

" So Captain, how did this happen?" he said, as he was examining the cut on her forehead.

" I took a flying lesson from the turbo lift to the railings, Doc can you please check to see if the babies are ok?"

" Of course Captain just give me a moment, ah there they are, perfectly fine Captain you can relax now, however your head will be sore for a few days and minor bruising, but I will heal the cut in about 2 minutes."

"Thanks Doc"

"Your welcome Captain, so when are you going to tell the Commander?"

"All the senior officers have a meeting in an hour, so he will be told after the meeting" Kathryn said nervously.

"Everything looks good Captain, and I will see you at the meeting, good luck!".

"Thanks Doc I've got a feeling I'm going to need it".Said Kathryn, walking out of Sickbay.

About an hour later

Kathryn was the first one to arrive to the meeting and waited for everyone to turn up and take their seats to begin their reports.

Tuvock was the first to speak on how he was running the security drills and increasing the sensors so as they can pick up any other ships.

Be'lana was the next to speak and explained how they would have the shields fully online within 2 hours and are continuing running diagnostics on the engines and the warpcore.

When the reports were all in and read, Kathryn thanked and dismissed them.

"Commander a moment please".

" Yes Captain" said Chakotay, as he stood rigidly from his chair.

" Chakotay, I've been trying to tell you this for a couple of weeks, so here goes. I'm 7 weeks pregnant".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You're what?" he said in disbelief while staring into her eyes.

Kathryn kept eye contact and repeated to Chakotay in a calm but unsteady voice, that she was seven weeks pregnant.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Chakotay digested the news.

"You can't be pregnant, what about your booster? It should have protected you from this" he said in a raised voice.

"Well it didn't" she said in an equally raised voiced.

"Are you sure? Have you been checked by the Doctor? You could just be late through stress"he said hopefully.

"I assure you I'm 100% Pregnant" she said in an angry tone.

" How in the hell could you let this happen?" He shouted.

"Me! I seem to remember two people in that room Chakotay. So don't put all the blame on me, we're both equal in this."

"Well you are the Captain so it all falls on your shoulders" he said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare bring rank up, this has nothing to do with it" She said with warning in her eyes.

"This has everything to do with it, you're the Captain. You can't have a baby, fuck. Am I even the father?"he said becoming hysterical.

"Hey, let's get a few things straight. I am not a whore, I don't sleep around and if I have to I will give up my command for our babies" She shouted.

" Babies?" he said in a curious way.

" Congratulations Chakotay you hit a home run, it's twins"she said rolling her eyes.

"Chakotay, isn't this what your always wanted, a family?"she said in a more serious tone.

"Yes but not like this"he said still shouting.

"So what happens now?"she said in a quieter tone.

"I don't think I can handle this Kathryn, I'm sorry" he said turning his head away.

" You can't handle this, that's bullshit and you know it, you were willing to handle Seska and her son that you thought was yours, you risked everything for that child but you won't do the same for your children here"she looked away with downcast eyes.

" I'm sorry" he said, whilst turning around and leaving her there with tears running down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kathryn stood there just staring at the retreating back of her first officer until the door closed, with tears running down her face unnoticed, in her mind she was screaming "he left!" over and over again.

All she wanted to do was go to her quarters, crawl into bed and scream into her pillow, but in order to get there she had to leave the room. Not wanting to face anyone at the moment, she ordered a sight to sight transport to her quarters, not caring that Tuvok will question her about it.

Once in her quarters everything she had been feeling in the last seven weeks came to the surface. She went into her room, crawled onto her bed and cried into her pillow, everything was released; loneliness, anger, despair,fear and the most being that she was heartbroken.

She cried and screamed into her pillow for what seemed like ages, she thought she heard her door chime but ignored it. At that moment she did not care about anything or anyone, all she wanted was to cry and be left alone. However suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder which pulled her up into their arms, she threw her arms around them not caring who it was or that her image of the Captain was gone and all what was left was a crying,shivering and heartbroken woman.

For what seemed like hours, when in reality it was almost 20 minutes, all she heard in her ear was a soothing voice telling her to calm down and breathe. She finally pulled back and recognised the face as the Doctor.

"So it did not go well then with the Commander?" he said sarcastically with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"No he just shouted and blamed me for getting pregnant"she said in a hushed tone while avoiding his eyes.

The Doctor put his finger under her chin and guided her face and eyes towards his, so he could see the distress in her eyes for himself. What he saw made him angry at the Commander for treating the woman the whole crew knows he is in love with.

"I'm sorry, you always catch me at my worst lately Doc" she said embarrassingly, still looking at his face.

The Doctor let her go and went to her replicator to get her some water, when he turned around to return to her bedroom, he found her on the couch looking out at the stars. He quietly made his way over and handed her the water which she graciously accepted.

"So how are you feeling now Captain?"he enquired.

"You want an honest answer? Pissed off, tired, drained and also a little bit sick" she said with a little bit of humour.

"Well I can help with the sickness with a hypo spray,but you have to take it easy. You're not just looking after yourself any more, two small people need you at your best and at the moment you're putting a huge strain on yourself" he said with a soft face and stern tone.

She looked at him with fire in her eyes and said in a raised, no nonsense voice "Don't you think I know that! I've had awful morning sickness, panicking about Chakotay's reaction, which I don't have to worry about any more because he left and now I get a lecture from you regarding my health, thanks Doc but your timing is crap!". She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok come let me run a quick check on you. I'm concerned for the little ones, because of the way I found you" he said.

"Ok Doc I will let you run your scans and I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier I was just venting my feelings and you just happened to be there" she replied.

"My dear Captain you're not the first to yell at me and I doubt you'll be the last" he said while running the medical tricorder over her.

As the doctor finished the scans he had a worrisome look on his face,

"Captain I'm worried about your blood pressure, please take the rest of today off or I will order you to" he said in an authoritative voice.

"Ok I will take today off and rest I promise" she replied.

"Good I've got to go back to sickbay because my Captain is a hard worker" he said sarcastically whilst making his way towards the door.

"Doc thanks for listening and being a shoulder I can lean on" she said in a soft tone.

"You're welcome and I'm here for you Captain, as your Doctor and friend"

he said with a glance over his shoulder as he left her quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chakotay stormed through the corridor heading towards B'elanna's location, following the computers tracking system he continued on to her quarters.

Chakotay pounded the chime, not bothering for a response he just waltzed straight in, heading for the replicator, from which he ordered a large glass of whisky.

"Come in Chakotay and please help yourself". B'elanna said sarcastically as she entered the room.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" he shouted while draining the last of his whisky.

"What? Who?" she replied with a confused look on her face.

" Kathryn she's pregnant, this cannot be happening" he said while ordering another drink.

When he turned back to B'elanna, she had a stunned expression on her face.

She walked toward Chakotay took the glass off him, pushed him onto the couch and looked into his eyes.

" Did you just say the Captain is pregnant?" in a soft but firm tone.

" Yeah she's seven weeks and guess what? It's twins" he said in a raised voice while pushing himself further into the couch.

"Well what are you going to do now?" she said.

" What do you mean? What am I going to do? I'm doing nothing". He all but spat at her.

"What! You can't just do nothing these are your babies to aren't they?" she said getting right into his face.

"Yes they're mine" he said while pushing his hand through his hair.

" Well like I said, what are you going to do?"she said.

" Nothing" he said in a faint but stern voice.

"What about the Captain how is she?"she asked curiously.

" I don't know! she told me she was pregnant, we yelled at each other and I left her there in the briefing room."

He paused.

"The look on her face B'elanna I can't get it out of my head" he said.

" You're picking up a habit just leaving her Chakotay and it's not fair on her or the babies"she said.

" I had to leave be'lanna, I can't go through this again, I just can't" he said in a sad tone with the most faraway look in his eyes she has ever seen.

"What do you mean again Chakotay?"she said.

He looked straight up to her face with the most heart breaking look in his eyes.

"Just before I went to the the academy, a woman from my village who was called Tuka, the wife of my best friend, died just after giving birth, and my friend Kenai got killed in a shuttle accident three months before she was due. I was named as godfather and I adopted the boy he was called Chayton, it means falcon. When I was away the Cardassians came and destroyed my home, they killed my family. I found his body six weeks after the attack in a mass grave filled with woman and children, I had to identify is body through DNA records, he died of a phaser blast to the chest, still in his cowboy pyjamas I gave him. He was three years old. That was one of the main reasons why I resigned and went and joined the Maquis. I can't get attached my heart can't take it again". He said with tears running down his face and landing in his lap.

"Oh Chakotay I'm sorry I didn't know, but this could be your second chance with someone you love, because we both know you love her and she loves you so don't deny it" she said with tears from the story he just told.

" I can't deny it B'elanna, I do love her with everything in me, I love that woman so much that it scares me, I don't want to lose any more people I love"he said.

" But if you keep pushing her away and leaving her, you will lose her and that will hurt more because that would be your fault and no one else".

"But B'elanna I held her in my arms, I felt her lips on mine, her body underneath me and I was in complete heaven when she screamed my name. I had everything there within reach but when I realised I could have everything, I could also lose it and I can't do that to us both". He said with a blush coating his cheeks and his eyes sparkling as he went down memory lane.

He quickly wiped his eyes in his hands and stood up already heading for the door, he turned to B'elannna and thanked her for listening.

" Your welcome old man, any time my door is always open, but Chakotay how is she doing?she asked in a worried tone.

" I don't know Lanna," he said as he left.


End file.
